Dragon Arena
The Dragon Arena is the seasonal battle place found during the Dragon Festival. It is accessible from Captain Li Sah in the Shing Jea Monastery and from the Great Temple of Balthazar. In this arena people battle 6v6 using a specialized skill list and have a set life and armor. Each player is enchanted with Spirit of the Festival, setting maximum health to 100, setting armor to 60, setting all primary attributes to 0 (though it says it sets all attributes to 0), removing the ability to attack and setting energy regeneration to 0. The first team to score 20 kills is the winner. Dead players are resurrected every 30 seconds at a shrine. There is no Death Penalty in this arena. Upon entering the arena your skill bar will be the following: You get 4 Victory Tokens as a reward for winning with 20 points. You get 6 Victory Tokens as a reward for winning with 21 points. You also gain 5 Faction points per enemy death and per kill you make, as well as 25 Faction points per team win. The winning team stays to face the next team of challengers. Each 5 consecutive wins you gain an additional 25 faction. Notes *At the opening of the arena there was a bug which permanently removed the pet for anyone going into the arena with the skill Charm Animal equipped. This has since been fixed. *Trade Winds has an inaccurate skill description. You can use this skill on your allies, making it similar to Windborne Speed. *Although the screen will display "PvP Battle" when you enter, dying in the arena will increase your death count. Those wishing to get a survivor title should stay clear of the arena. *The idea is probably taken from dodgeball game played by guilds. *Dragon Blast kills instantly, so do your best to dodge it with Trade Winds. Category:Dragon Festival 2006 locations Tips for winning *Use the mouse (click spots on the ground adjacent to your character) to move your character, as it's faster than sidestepping (about 25%), or walking backwards. *Always ensure the speed boost "trade winds" is on you. This means casting it every 5-10 seconds. Best casting it when no one is able to hit you! So before it wears off, run back a bit to renew it. If somone just resurrected you in combat, this is the first skill you want to use over anything else, since otherwise it's too difficult to dodge, and you'd be way too easy of a target. *Do not resurrect in combat. The problem is that your ally would not have the speed boost on upon resurrection, and is therefore an easy target. Casting the spell once ressed also makes him an easy target (although it's not as bad). Lastly, the 3 second cast of resurrection signet makes the resurrecter a very easy target as well. *Knocking a smaller team down right after resurrection in theoretically possible, since they take no damage, but are still knocked down (delaying time so that the resurrection invincibility wears of). Even with 6 versus 3 this is a very difficult maneouver to perform, and can result in more losses than deaths if people make mistakes. *When attacking, any good player will be able to dodge multiple blasts cast at the longest range. Therefore, if you want to make a kill, move up more before you fire. It's best to ensure all nearby opponents have used their attack recently before you do so, ensuring your saftey for a few seconds while you get close.